Anything for a Pretty Face
by The Ultimate Antagonist
Summary: Pavi's face addictions force him to ask Graverobber for help. He is to find a girl with electric blue eyes and get her under the surgery table or his life will end. Can he kill such a beauty? After Shilo's Time, OC/Graverobber, Pavi, Amber
1. What a Pity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! the Genetic Opera. I think it is a masterpiece and wish it was something I thought of. But it isn't. Give your credit to the man himself Terrance Zdunich (Graverobber) and Darren Smith. Think I thanked the right people.

**N/A**: This is my first published fanfic. You don't need to be kind. I love the hardcore criticism, especially on grammar and spelling. Please review and tell me if you want another chapter. I have big plans for this thing. Big plans I say. Enjoy!

* * *

"What a pity," His baritone voice hummed looking over the mountains of decaying flesh. "What a shame, that every one of these bodies were unable to pay for their grave."

He continued to walk among the waves of bodies. His heavy boots stepped on limbs carelessly as he enjoyed the snap of bones. Dark brown eyes continued to scan for a body that might satisfy his hunger. His hunger that laid dormant within the brains of the dead. He used the spotlights within the quarry to find his prey. Finally the light stumbled upon something useful; a fresh batch of recently deceased.

Nimble fingers allowed him to climb to the top of the pile. He loved the smell of the dead but the sweet smell of fresh perfume was always much more pleasant. He straddled the body on top of the pile. Her body was radiant and perfect. The skin still was warm and sent a shiver up his spine. The poor girl didn't look slaughtered like the others. He throat was whole and the small amount of cleavage showed no scar. The girl was one hundred percent natural. These girls were few. What a shame she had died at such a young age. It didn't matter; she would be put to good use.

He pushed the locks of platinum blonde hair from her face. Without hesitation he pulled a long needle from his jacket. The needle point shimmered in the rotating search lights. This was it. All he needed to do was put the needle into the bug. All his breathing came to an end as constant chant of warning filled the air. _All graverobbers will be shot on sight._ The needle grew close to her nostrils. He swore he could feel the hot breath on his hand but he blamed the adrenaline rushing through his body. _Ask a surGen if zydrate is right for you._

A hand snapped up gripping his wrist tightly. Terror filled his eyes as he dropped the needle. What was a living being doing sleeping in a dead man's quarry?

"Can't tell the dead from the living, Graverobber?" a sweet voice said releasing the man's arm.

"I am not the one sleeping in death's grave," the graverobber said with a large grin. He reached for the girl pulling her up.

She didn't respond as she got to her feet. The young woman opened her eyes and the most vivid blue appeared. It showed electric blue, the colour of zydrate. The graverobber was entranced. His hands twitched with excitement as he subconsciously for the needle in his pocket. He just wanted to extract the zydrate that was hiding.

"So what are you doing here?" Graverobber asked.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it illegal to be one in your profession?" she asked with a sinister grin.

He gave her a dirty look. "Come on. It's not safe for you."

The young girl stumbled down the hill of bodies. She relied on the graverobber for balance as he led her to the wall. With a quick snap he turned her around and slammed her against the cold concrete wall. His hands placed on either side of her head keeping her close to him.

"Shhh…" he whispered. The search light went by followed by two guards. "I need to get you out of here."

"Who are you?" she asked staring into his face that seemed to be inches away. "Why do you even care?"

His eyebrow arched in curiosity. "I am just Graverobber to you. I don't even know if you are working for Geneco or not. I just believe no one should die before their time." The light went by and he dragged her to the northern wall. He shoved her threw a small hole. Graverobber smiled as she tumbled onto the ground completely defenseless.

"Follow the path, it will lead you downtown," he said making a shooing motion.

"What about you?"

"I have a job to do. Remember, I have an illegal profession," he smirked.

The girl rose and dusted her black dress. She pouted not liking the idea of her savior leaving so soon. "Will I see you again?"

"Likely not."

"Well, if we do remember by name, Emily." she stated.

The graverobber was a gentleman, sometimes. He grabbed her hand kissing it gently. "It was nice to meet you Emily."

"Don't get caught." she warned before running off in the direction he had pointed out.

The graverobber was distracted for the rest of the night. He thought about the girl with electric blue eyes. His skills were sloppy and the search lights found him. He thought he was at an end as the Repomen gripped his arms. No scalpels were pulled to his neck but he was dragged away. His worst fear was before him. It was the home of his true enemy and his best customer. He was brought to Geneco headquarters.


	2. Dangerous Dream Sequence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Repo: the Genetic Opera. Wish I did but don't, sadly.

**N/A**: Sorry about the wait people. I love all the comments and was suppose to post the second chapter on Friday and now it is Tuesday. I was sick with te flu, or something like that. Keep the comments coming. I will be posting again very shortly. I'm also afraid that my writing style changed for this chapter. Stupid sickness. Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

The streets were dark. The neon signs didn't provide enough light even into the dark alleyways. Her arms felt heavy as she held several bags of groceries. She waited at the bus stop looking around for the next public transit to drive by. A common buzzing noise came from the lights. A digital clock from across the street read 23:12. The bus was late. Emily leaned forward again but no sign of the bus.

"Hello Bella," a voice whispered behind her. The Italian accident sent shivers up her spine. "What are you doing out her all alone?"

Emily spun on her heel and her eyes met Pavi Largo's eyes. They were filled with darkness and sin. A sick feeling came over her stomach as she looked at his newly applied face. He gave her a welcoming smile but it sent her back in disgust. Pavi's Hench girls watched her for any sudden movements she might make towards him. She took her eyes off him a moment to look back down the street. She begged for someone to drive by or the bus to finally arrive at its stop.

"Are you going to answer me? Do you know who I am?" he asked firmly as his voice grew louder. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. His hand reached up and stroked her face gently. Emily dropped her paper bags onto the sidewalk out of fear. "What a pretty face. Ever consider surgery?"

Nothing good could ever come from Pavi's face loving addiction. Fearing for her life, Emily pushed Pavi back and ran. He stumbled to the ground shouting for his Hench girls to chase after her.

She could hear the heavy boots behind her hit the concrete sidewalks and asphalt of the streets. Emily felt the rush of adreline rush through her body as she stared in every direction for a quick turn. She just kept running straight. The buildings around her started to look run down. Weeds climbed the walls and lined the creases of the sidewalks. The sidewalk ended eventually leaving Emily at the edge of the city. She was high up above all the graves that had been planted outside the city limits from the epidemic years ago. She turned around to face the Hench girls that seemed to have stopped where the buildings did.  
"Leave me alone." She shouted at them. They didn't even make a step towards her. Suddenly she slipped through the concrete roof the quarry. Darkness was around her as she screamed trying to reach at anything that could keep her from hitting the ground. Silence was everywhere at this point. She kept her eyes closed wondering if this was what it was like to be dead. Then like a nightlight, the glow of zydrate was seen.

Emily sat up in the comfort of her own bed. Every time she closed her eyes she was forced to relive it. Pavi wanted her dead. He wanted her pretty little face that was what her dream kept revealing. She was terrified. Emily knew she couldn't stay here. But who would help her? The only man she could think of was the one who was also in danger, Graverobber.

He was trapped. The Repo men had dumped him into a room and locked the door behind them. Several screens were hung on one wall. GeneCo's logo glowered for only a moment and was replaced with a large image of that girl. _What was the kid's name?_ he thought. _Oh yes, Emily._

"Subject number 889423, Emily Watson: wanted for assault of an officer." A computer generated voice read out. The screen malfunctioned and the lights flickered on.

The same terrifying image Emily was forced to deal with appeared in front of him. Graverobber was faced with one the Largo's obsessed with vanity. Pavi Largo, a man with a million and one faces. What could he personally want with him? Graverobber was not a pretty face. There had to be another reason he was dragged in.

"Look what the cat dragged in. It seems to be a little rat," he grinned through his pale lips. "My sister's personal zydrate dealer finally has been caught."

Graverobber didn't respond.

"What is it Graverobber? Lost for words?"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"That is a good question. What _do_ I want?" he snickered.

Again, Graverobber didn't respond. He didn't find the need to. Pavi would explain everything in a matter of time. He could never find a way to keep that mouth shut.

Another image appeared on the many screens once again. It was video feed of Graverobber and Emily within the quarry. "You know her," Pavi insisted.  
"I don't. She was just there."

"That is why you so willingly helped her out and escape."  
"She was in my way."  
"Of course, of course. Now I would kill you but my sister has taken a liking to you. For reasons I can't explain."  
Graverobber chuckled. He knew severing that junkie would do him some good use someday.

"So I will make you a deal. You get that girl in a surgery chair."  
"And what is in it for me?"  
"You get to keep your life." Pavi smirked as the Repo men entered the room once more.

"When should I have her in by?" Graverobber said. He didn't like the idea of fetching the girl and bringing her to the end. He was selfish though. He liked to live his own life a little longer than any girl.

"End of the month," Pavi said.  
Once more Graverobber was dragged down the elevator once more towards the streets. The Repo men were anything but gentle with him. They threw his body in the local dumpster throwing him a small bag of coins. It would keep him alive until the job was over with. He wasn't happy though. He didn't want to trick the young girl to her death. Now he just had to find her.


	3. The First Abuse

**Disclaimer_: _**I do not own Repo! the Genetic Opera.

**N/A**: I am keeping on track for posting as you guys can see. Also, if anyone is artistic I would love some art of this fanfic. Thanks.

* * *

'_I can't do this._' he thought to himself while pacing the alleys. '_She's young and beautiful and has her life ahead of her. I can't possibly help Pavi end it. Of course, that would mean I would end mine. That kid, me, the world. There no way around it. Do I love my life more than hers? That what it really comes down to._' Graverobber wasn't selfish. Just after living a life alone and only doing things to help him live another day; you don't have to sympathy for others. People didn't really matter as long as you got to eat. Now he was forced to make a choice: the girl with zydrate eyes or his own selfish greedy existence? Choices, choices, choices - so many choices. '_Now where does this girl live?_'

He continued to wander the alleys for any hint of where this girl might possibly live or go. Graverobber knew the graveyard was out of the question. The girl was there once and probably not her favourite place to hang out. He started regretting just shooing away the girl. They would likely never cross paths again. He knew nothing about her other than she had those amazing blue eyes. The recent events had tired him out greatly. Graverobber decided to slip in a dumpster tonight. Who knew what the next day would bring him?

Emily was up early due to the nightmares she was constantly having. Breakfast was oatmeal for the fifth day in a row. She wished for fresh fruits or oat cereal but her run in with Pavi left her groceries on the street. Her chores were next. Cleaning the dishes and mopping the floor. She lived alone in this beautiful town house fifteen minutes from the downtown center. Emily got dress out of her pyjamas into a pylon orange and black stripped dress. A large ribbon was placed on her head to keep the platinum locks out of her eyes. She grabbed two bags of garbage and walked outside towards the dumpster. "One. Two. Three." She swung the bags back and forth before letting them go into the open bin.

"Oof!" was heard within the dumpster. Emily's eyebrow rose as she leaned in to see what was hiding inside. She smiled brightly at the sight of Graverobber just sleeping within the garbage.

"You party with the dead and sleep in the trash. There something wrong with your living habits," Emily teased him as he sat up shooting her an unhappy look.

He pushed the bags off of him rubbing his tired eyes. "Doesn't anyone look before they throw out the trash anymore?" he said climbing out.

"I don't usually have graverobbers sleeping in my dumpster. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to get some rest. Do you have an issue with that?"

"Of course not, though it is my dumpster so I should charge you rent." she grinned at him. He looked more pale than usual but it was probably just the shadows of light reflecting off his face. "Are you alright? It seems something is bothering you?"

"N-no. No why would you ask?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"Never mind that." He looked around for an exit and smiled at the girl. "Well it was nice to see you again kid. But I must be on my way."  
"Why you just got here?"  
"No, I got here last night." He leaned forward only inches away from her face. His gloved hand brushed a strain of hair from her shoulder as he grinned. "We will see each other again. Don't you worry your pretty face, Emily." He turned and left down the alley.  
Emily had to make a choice quickly. She either could go home and dream about seeing the graverobber again. Or she could follow him and see where it would take her. Curiosity got the better of her. It never hurt to follow. She could always turn back, right?  
Emily followed behind him. Her black boots hit the ground as she ran to catch up. He always seemed several feet ahead of her. A large smirk was on his face as he came towards the center of downtown. He turned left and then right and left again. Then he just seemed to disappeared from sight. She cussed under her breath. He had disappeared again leaving her downtown and defenceless. She continued just to walk searching for that man that made her curiosity go wild.

The baritone voice seemed to rise into the air. "Drug market. Submarket. Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in." She followed the hypnotic voice and went down another alley. Signs were posted everywhere for rehabilitation of zydrate addiction. Wasn't it just the best place to sell the illegal substance. A group of addicts formed a circle around the heavenly voice. She pulled her way into the crowd trying to get a better look at the center of attention. It was no one other than the graverobber. "Black market. Love market. Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all." He continued bringing in his next prey.

Girls and boys filled the circle as Graverobber took the needle of zydrate holding it up the dim light. The electric blue nightlight glowed brightly before he stuck it within the thigh of his first customer. They collapsed to the ground in complete pleasure as he continued to walk. The crowd followed him, as did Emily. She pushed her way through the group to watch another one fall into the spell of the zydrate. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of the glove hand grab her arm and pull her towards him.

"Where do you want it kid?" he asked a smirk on his face. He held it to her thigh without listening to a request. An injection of the liquid coursed its way through its veins as she let out a moan of pleasure. Numbness took over almost instantly as she gasped for air. Emily looked up at Graverobber who looked petrified on his own decision to drug the girl. It was like liquid fire the set her off into the deepest bliss she ever felt.  
"Kid?" his voice was faint as her vision started to become a blur. "Shit. Kid can you hear me?"  
She mumbled something groggy as he picked her up. He pushed his way through the addicts feeling like an idiot. He didn't know it was her before he pressed the gun into her. He hadn't meant to. Not yet at least. He stared down at her angelic face that seemed to sleep in his arms. He had no home to take her to. He did have one place that would take care of her until she came to.

The loud complaints of the customers waiting for their fix was heard when he left. He was quick on his feet as he came to a dead end within a long alley. He flung Emily on his shoulder, knowing she wouldn't feel it anyways, and knocked on the wall. A brick moved out of place to be replaced with dark brown eyes. "Password." A deep voice bellowed out.  
"Shut up. Let me in. You know I don't know it." He growled through his teeth.

"Of course, you haven't been back in months."  
"Just let me in." he slammed his fist against the wall.

Chuckling laughter was heard behind as the wall opened slowly to reveal a very excellent hidden door. The graverobbers knew how to keep themselves hidden. It wasn't much to hide though. Graverobbers laid themselves on the floor in odd positions trying to get some sleep since the rooms were reserved for the best. And he was one of the best. He walked through making sure not to step on a soul. A room in the back was reserved for him. He lived here once, when he started the whole drug dealing. But the best never slept in the same place twice. He put her down on a dusty old mattress as he shut the door. It would wear off soon enough.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own REPO! Wish I did.

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait guys. I've been busy with school and then haven't been in the mood. I was half way done for a while. Hopefully this is good enough for you guys. Might explain a lot more. Thanks for the reviews. They make this whole experience better. Will update as soon as possible.

* * *

It burned through her veins like a wild fire. A fire the seemed to ease away into complete bliss compared to nothing else every felt before. It numbed every sense from the area of inject right to her vocal cords. Emily heard faint words from the graverobber. All she knew was that she was lying down in a state of paradise.

Hours passed before the numbness wore off. Emily leaned up to look around. The room was dark. A faint light hung loosely in the ceiling. Every corner was dark. Emily felt as if she woke up within the graveyard once again. She closed her eyes trying to picture the last moments before she passed out – she had to figure out where she was. Graverobber, he had been there holding her on the street. Had he brought her here? She glanced around once more but there was no one. Emily sat on the bed. He would come back for her.

That he did. He walked through the door with his signature smile. "Well someone is finally up."

"No thanks to you. What could have made you even think that I wanted to take that?" Emily was angered. Being addicted to the illegal substance was worst than death itself.

"Come on now Emily. It couldn't have been that bad." He plopped down beside her. "Did you not enjoy the surge of teenage hormones running through your veins? The exhilarating experience of pure ecstasy."

"I want to go home," she said.

"Do you really want to leave so soon?" he whispered in her ear.

Hot breath tickled at her neck as a hand was placed on her thigh. It had been a long time since he had had company. Amber Sweet was busy with her new name at GeneCo. Emily looked so innocent and pure. She had to be fun to play with. His hot breath was replaced with warm lips. She was frozen in place until tiny feather light kisses were applied to her slender neck.

She pushed away standing up. Emily felt violated. He hand no right to just touch her when he felt like it. But she couldn't raise her hand to slap him. He just sat there with a crocked smile. Graverobber enjoyed getting on her nerves. He wanted to see how easily she would crack. "What the hell?"

"Don't try and say you aren't attracted to me. You wanted to see me again. You stalked me to my corner and got a hit of zydrate. Speaking of that; you owe me."

Emily searched her pockets. Not a coin was found within the dress. "I don't have any coin."

"There are other forms of payments," he winked.

"I-I'll go home and get something for you." Emily knew saying no to Graverobber wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't let her go until he got his payment.

"You don't want to be wondering the streets alone," he stated. Graverobber brought out a piece of paper. "Someone is looking for you."

The piece of paper was unfolded to show Emily and the large worlds **WANTED** printed at the bottom. She grabbed it from his hands staring at the print. The colours were abstract but you could tell it was it. It was issued by Pavi himself. At the least he wanted her alive. She settled back crumbling the paper.  
"Hey I was going to put that on my wall," he chuckled taking a seat once more beside her. "So, kid, your not going anywhere unless you have a death wish."

Slowly his gloved hand sneaked along her bare back, pushing the blonde locks away and rested on her shoulders. He brought her closer staring at her. The wreaking smell came from him. It smelled of rotting garbage and wet clothing. She pushed away sitting on the edge of the bed. Emily's eyes went towards the door wanting to run. She couldn't go home, GeneCo knew where everyone lived. That would be the first place they would look.  
"Now we need to discuss payment," Graverobber said as he pushed her back down.  
He leaned over her. His long multicolored hair just dangled in her face. A wide grin was placed on his face as he moved closer to her. There were inches between their lips.

Thunder seemed to shake through the warehouse as the Graverobber shot up. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. He moved off of her and walked towards the door. Emily watched him, confused with what was going on outside. He opened the door and stuck his head out.

A screeching voice could be heard down the echoing hallway. "Graverobber," the feminine voice shouted. He stuck his head back in once more swallowing hard. He could tell instantly was the voice of Amber Sweet. How did she figure out where he was staying? He never came here. He turned his head to Emily who was simply confused with what was going on.  
"Stay here," he warned. Graverobber grabbed a few vials of zydrate and walked out of the room.

Emily got up and disobediently followed him. She stayed out of sight as down the hallway was a dark haired female. Her voice was terribly high pitched that would make dogs howl. Amber hardly wore anything to cover her body.

The graverobber was confronting her. The whole idea of this warehouse was to keep GeneCo out of it. Someone had let her know where he was for simple cash. He didn't have time to think about the traitor right now. He had to deal with Amber in a way that would keep Emily safe.

"Hello Amber. What can I do for you today?" he asked with his devilish smirk.  
"I want you," she murmured. Her hands went upon his shoulders pushing him back against the wall. A bright smile was pasted on her face as she leaned forward. Amber kissed his lips passionately as she pulled on the layers of his clothing.

Graverobber was thrilled by such attention but he knew better than to trust Amber. Last time he has _serviced_ her, she had tied him upside down and stolen every ounce of zydrate form him. He pushed her away and from the corner of his eye he could see Emily standing there staring. He cleared his throat looking back at Amber. "That isn't what you really want, now is it Amber?"

"Of course it is," she tried to move forward once more as he pushed her back.  
"You just want a free hit. Forget it. I am only taking cash now."

"Is that anyway to treat the mother of your unborn child?"

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I'm pregnant Graverobber. And it is yours."


	5. Future in Medicine

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I've been struggle with school and the recent cancer that has attacked my family. I also am attending university next year so I will try to shoot several chapters out this summer if not all of them. I am quit inspired and have this all figure out. Thanks for sticking by me.

Chapter V: Future in Medicine

An awkward silence filled the whole area. Everyone was just staring at one another. Amber continued to smile brightly at the graverobber. As if she had won a greatest battle against him but he stood there like a whimpering pup. The shock finally went through him as he finally released what Amber had said.  
"Alright, because it couldn't be anyone else's," he snickered attempted to make something humours of the tragic situation.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked with a slight pout on her bottom lip.

"Don't kid yourself Amber. You sleep with everyone and anything that get you ahead or some zydrate."

"Come now," Amber said moving closer. Her hips swayed with the grace of a swan as she leaned forward to him. Two slender fingers went along his chin bringing his head forward. "Would I really risk my reputation if I wasn't serious?"

That was something to ponder in itself. Amber didn't mind embarrassing her father when he was live but now that she had control of one-third of GeneCo she had to live with what her father had left behind. But Graverobber had a point, everyone had slept with her, how could she prove it was his? There was no way.

"And what do you want from me?"

"Come back with me, we'll be a family."

A burst of laughter came from his subtle lips. It echoed through the empty warehouse. Shivers climbed up Emily's spine as she watched the array of characters. The laughter never seemed to stop and it was eerie. Emily felt sick as if Graverobber would snap at any moment.

"I'm sorry Ms Sweet. It is a generous offer but I enjoy my freedom a bit too much," he started trying not to laugh much more. "I rather not be trapped like a mouse for your own enjoyment."

He started to back away slowly from Amber. Her eyes were filled with a dangerous rage. He had experienced much of Amber Sweet's rage. Graverobber knew what was going to happen and decided to split the scene. He spun on his heel and grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her from her hiding spot.  
"Come on kid, before she blows," he snickered.  
"Get him," Amber ordered from behind. Her goons emerged from behind her, now their weapons out. She wasn't interested in a dead Graverobber but the blonde had captured his eye. She was in the way of what Amber wanted.

It seemed all Emily was doing was running. Running from Pavi Largo, running from the police and now she was running from Amber Sweet. GeneCo was out to get her and Emily was seemingly innocent. Distracted by her own thoughts, her feet stumbled and tripped over the odd pieces of debris. Graverobber's grip on her arm was tight. Even as she stumbled scrapping her knee, he continued to drag her along. The goons were continually hot on their trail. Suddenly, Graverobber took a sharp turn. He threw her forward slamming a door behind him shut and locked it. Emily stood there breathing heavily as she looked up at him. Heavy knocking was heard behind the door with the deep voices form the goons.

"We'll get you sooner or later Graverobber," they warned as their large fist continued to smash against the door.

Graverobber took it his queue to leave grabbing Emily's warm hand and pulled her away from the door. Emily was quite lost in the complex corridors and rooms this hide-out seemed to possess. She followed him without question as they walked down a dim lighted hallway. The light flickered from the moonlight that seeped in through the windows. The walls were chipping away as if the whole building was falling apart around them.

"Don't leave my sight," he warned her looking back. "This is the old part of the city before the epidemic. It goes to the graveyard where I found you and back to the city once more. We have to find a safe house. A place where you can hide out that GeneCo can't find you."

"And what about you and Ms Amber?" Emily asked curiously.

"She'll get over it soon enough when she can't get what she wants. And even then, I have a job to do. People to serve. Money to make."

The conversation ended there. Emily had hoped his mind was a little wider than the simplicity of making money and surviving. He was nice enough to look after her but for how long before he found something more interesting to look after.

The hallways continued to grumble and moan as they walked throughout the old building. Through the mess of rubble and debris a large room opened up with several long metal tables with matching metal cabinets around the walls. Old sheets covered the tables with large lumps underneath. Old utensils were left unattended, just left to rust with no use since the population had died. Emily wandered from Graverobber who quickly took wide strides for the door. Her hands found a small needle laying on the edge of one of the tables.

"Watch it kid."

His eyes were on her every move. He felt a responsibility to her, to make sure she was safe from everything, even her own actions. This area was dangerous. Everything was contaminated from the plague of organ failures. One wrong prick and she could be buried in a closed casket. His golden eyes looked over her carefully. The clothing hugged her fragile body but her smooth hands held that needle nicely. She looked nothing like those skanky Genterns. She was born to hold that needle. Her electric blue eyes glowed in the dim flickering light. It would be perfect with the vial of the matching zydrate. They were a match made in heaven. An idea sparked him. She could be useful after all.

"Ever thought of getting into graverobbing?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't the most legal of activities I could be doing for the rest of my life."

"Well you aren't predominantly legal now are you? Put it down. You will stab yourself and I am not being dragged behind by someone who is sick."

"You don't care for people do you?"

"Not partiality, no."

"Why not?"

"They are nothing more than customers. Some are a handful, some are too needy. I rather just hand out the drugs, get my money and go home. No need for attachments. If you aren't killed today, you will be tomorrow. Mourning is for the weak."

Emily tilted her head as she slid through a narrow doorway with him. She was trying to analyse his character. Figure out why he was so distant and why he had become a dealer. He seemed smart enough to work for any business like any of her school colleagues but the streets were his home. She changed the subject.

"What's your name?"

"I already told you, Graverobber."  
"No, your real name, the one you were born with."

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"I just thought since I got you in this mess it might be nice to actually know the name of the man I have to thank."

"So you can call it out as you are being killed? No thanks."

"You don't trust me?"  
"Did we not go over this? I trust no one."  
"But I am supposed to trust."

"What other options do you have Emily?" he said. His eyes were soft, not as hard as before. He touched her forearm feeling the warmth through his leather glove. "The name is Terrance. At least, it used to be."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?"

He looked hard at her. Emily wanted to know too much about him. It wasn't safe to trust people. It meant that there were bonds, connections and that meant he was creating a loyalty. It wasn't safe for either of them to get attached. They were just people that someday would rot in the ground with the rest of souls who weren't able to afford their organ transplants.

"I wasn't always a graverobber. I had a life."

A silence filled the hallway as they walked down finally reaching a room filled with a dim neon light from the street.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Kid, you don't need to know everything."


	6. Bad Kids

A/N: Repo! The Genetic Opera is one of my favourite movies because of the music and I believe a fanfic wouldn't be the same without our beautiful Graverobber singing! He sang a line in the first chapter, so I decided to give him and Emily a duet. Only thing is, it isn't a song I made up. It's _Bad Kids_ by Lady Gaga. Listen to it (especially while reading that part. It's only the two minute or less), beautiful song! I believe it fit the situation right away. It was a big risk putting in a song, so let me know if it worked or should I just keep with the writing and leave the songs for the actually movie. Thanks for reading!

Chapter VI: Bad Kids

No more was said between Graverobber and Emily. She wasn't satisfied with the lack of answers or the walls he built around himself. He protected her from the greedy hands of GeneCo. But was he trying to protect himself from her? Emily wasn't able to understand why he was so distant with others. Someone had to of hurt him bad in is youth to make him this discouraged from humanity.

"Here's home, for now," Graverobber motioned to a reinforced steel door. The handle covered in rust and crunched as it was turned open. Inside was less than homely. Cement walls with streaks of the same rust was coming down them, looking like blood. One window, barred and no larger than a microwave, was placed on the east wall. Streams of morning rays floated in the room and hugged the walls with its gentle warm glow. This was nothing like home.

"This is my private area. No one else knows of it. Just you and me and the dust bunnies," he grinned shutting the door.

Emily moved to the bed sitting down. Her bottom sunk on the mattress releasing a foul odour. She watched Graverobber strut around as his large boots made thumping noises.

"You've been up all night. I am guessing you'll want to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"We could get high. I have enough vials to last us till noon," he teased her. The electric blue vials danced between his fingertips.

"No," she said firmly.

The vials disappeared instantly and his face grew serious. "I was only teasing. Number one rule of dealing, never use; you will become more dependent on it than the addicts." He paused looking into her pale eyes. "What do you want to do, kid?"

"I want to know more about Terrance."

"No. That chapter in my life is closed. I am just Graverobber now."

"Why?"

He sat beside her a hand crept around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Just some things are never meant to come back to the surface."

She rolled her eyes. "You are over exaggerating."

A deep grumble came form his as his baritone voice was released. "_I'm a -. I'm a loser, maybe I should quit. I'm a jerk. Wish I had the money but I can't find work. I'm a brat. I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked. My parents tried, until they got divorced, 'cuz I ruined their lives."_ He stood on the bed towering over Emily. "_I'm a bad kid and I will survive. Oh, I'm a bad kid. Don't know wrong from right. I'm a bad kid and this is my life. One of the bad kids, don't know wrong form right._" Graverobber jumped down and pulled Emily up with him. His gloved hand rubbed against her flawless face. He didn't look away from her electric eyes while he continued to sing. "_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure. You're still good to me if you're a bad kid, baby. Don't be insecure of your heart is pure. You're still good to me if you're a bad kid, baby. A bad kid baby." _

Emily rolled her eyes pushing Graverobber away from her. "_I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm of it. Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this. I'm a nerd. I chew gum and smoke in your face. I'm absurd. I'm so bad and I don't give a damn. I love it when you're mad._"

"_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure. You're still good to me if you're a bad kid, baby. Don't be insecure of your heart is pure. You're still good to me if you're a bad kid, baby. A bad kid baby,"_ Graverobber grabbed her wrist spinning her back to him.

"_I'm not that typical baby._"

"_I'm a bad kid like my mom and dad made me. I'm not that cool and you hate me."_

_ "I'm a bad kid, that's the way they made me."_

_ "I'm a bad kid. I'm disastrous."_

_ "Give me your money or I'll hold my breath."_

_ "I'm a bad kid."_

_ "And I will survive."_

_ "One of the bad kids. Don't know wrong from right. I'm a bad kid baby,"_ they joined in harmony, collapsing on the bed panting for air.

"I still don't believe you can roll with the bad boys Emily. You seem simply too innocent and pure to get tangled in such a dark market."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to the almighty Graverobber?"

He chuckled enjoying the title she had placed upon him. "We will let time decide that."

Temptation alone lingered in the air. With the inability to look away, he pressed his chapped lips against her smooth cheek. A gentle hand moved towards her neck, bringing her face forward so he could kiss her lips. Emily didn't move away from him. The taste of pure whisky lingered at her supple mouth. It was tender at first, only testing the waters before passion took over. A constant struggle for dominance was between both of them. They twisted and rolled along the sheets and the sun continued to rise in the sky. Clothing was discarded along the cold cement floor. It was hard to say no to something that ached in every one of your body. It tasted hotter than the fire of zydrate that ran through her veins. But like every fire, it soon died leaving only ashes behind.

Emily woke with the evening sunlight across her face. Her hands searched for the warmth beside her. Only cool bed sheets remained as a shadow stood at the end of the bed. Emily blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. Graverobber stood there completely dress.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have addicts who need me, zydrate to extract and money to collect. Stay put. I'll be back before midnight."

"Be safe," she whispered.

He left without another word. The heavy door slammed behind him echoing through the empty building. Graverobber regretted his choice to even get that close to the girl. After all, she was only to be a corpse.

A/N: Another chapter done. :D Please review and comment. Thanks.


End file.
